<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little German Told Me by transking_23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044540">A Little German Told Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/transking_23/pseuds/transking_23'>transking_23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Have Kids?! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Harry Styles Is A Father, Louis Tomlinson is aroace, Modest is mean, Teen Pregnancy, orphan orignal characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/transking_23/pseuds/transking_23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Catarina Laurel König. She’s a single mother of two: her twin daughters Adelaide Lillian and Emmeline Darcy. She’s 19 years old, and her twins are two. Emmeline is deaf. Catarina lives alone with her daughters and her brother, and this is the story of what happened when she tried out for X-Factor. This is the story of what happened when the twins’ father found out about them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Have Kids?! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144865</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a normal day for Catarina. Wake up, plan her day out, get her twins dressed, have her brother Lucas watch them so she could do errands. Except today, she was auditioning for the X-Factor. The very same X-Factor </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been on. It wasn’t like Catarina was doing this to show him she didn’t need him to help raise their daughters, because he didn’t know about them. Adelaide took after Catarina, and Emmeline looked shockingly like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though Adelaide had her father’s eyes and Emmeline had Catarina’s. It was clear where Emmeline’s freckles and curly brunette hair came from, just like it was clear where Adelaide got her porcelain skin and wavy red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mummy, Emmie won’t wear dress!” Adelaide whined as Catarina entered her daughters’ room to see her twins trying to find outfits for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Addie, why don't you let Emmie choose her own clothes? I can help you make an outfit for today, sweetie.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Catarina smiled as she spoke while signing the words for Emmeline’s benefit, and both girls agreed as the single mother walked further inside the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catarina helped Adelaide pick out a purple t-shirt, pastel green pullover, and a pair of grey leggings, and sent the little one off to the bathroom to change while she helped Emmeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Emmeline and Adelaide were dressed and in the kitchen with Lucas, Catarina herself got dressed in a simple halter top, her black leggings, her dark purple flats, and did her hair and makeup. She glanced at the flower crown </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had gotten her, soft yellow silk roses that brought out the red in her hair, and picked it up after a moment of hesitation. He had ended their relationship two weeks before Catarina found out she was pregnant because his management had told him to. She’d also found out he’d had to go on dates with other women because of the contract.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised they wouldn't tear us apart, H.” Catarina murmured in a choked voice as she held the flower crown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put it on after a moment of staring at it, tears threatening to fall and ruin her makeup. Her hair was in the style she usually had it in now, tied back in a half-bun so it would stay out of her way. Catarina walked into the kitchen after she was done getting ready to see Adelaide and Emmeline sitting together at the table while her brother made pancakes at the stove. The twins were still young enough that both Lucas and Catarina were extremely protective of them, and they had made it abundantly clear to the toddlers that Lucas was their uncle and not their father.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Uncle Lucas, where our daddy?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Emmeline signed, her blue eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins hadn’t asked that particular question before, but Lucas and Catarina had planned for when they did. Lucas finished making the pancake he was working on, then turned off the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think that’s a question for your mother, love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Lucas spoke as he signed, and gave Emmeline a soft smile, his warm brown eyes finding Catarina’s blue ones as she walked into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, your daddy is really busy. He can’t see us because he has a very important job and he works really hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Catarina spoke while signing, and kissed both her daughters’ foreheads before standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mummy, why you dress so pretty?” Adelaide asked, and Catarina chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mummy has something important to do today, sweetie. You be good for Uncle Lucas while I’m gone, alright?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Catarina smiled at her daughters, and gave Lucas a hug before grabbing a pancake to eat on the way to the auditions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins knew that if they wanted Catarina to take them for a treat after Lucas was done looking after them that they had to behave, and it was very good motivation for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bristish-raised German sighed as she got in her small light blue Toyota Camry (that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had gotten her when her old dark blue Ford pickup died) and began driving to the auditions. She wouldn't let that curly-haired green-eyed idiot keep her from having a life. While she adored her daughters that he was the father of, Catarina couldn't think of him without feeling tears in her eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The auditions began, and Catarina almost winced when her name was called incorrectly when it was her turn.</p><p>“Katrina Conig?” The person called, and she bit her lip before going onstage.</p><p>“Catarina König.” The redhead corrected with a smile once she had a microphone.</p><p>“I can already tell you’re a sassy one.” One of the judges said, and Catarina blushed.</p><p>“I’m gonna be singing White Horse.” The redhead said decisively, earning a few raised eyebrows.</p><p>“Well?” A second judge prompted.</p><p>Catarina began singing.</p><p>“<em> ♫ </em> <em> Say you're sorry<br/></em> <em> That face of an angel<br/></em> <em> Comes out just when you need it to<br/></em> <em> As I paced back and forth all this time<br/></em> <em> 'Cause I honestly believed in you<br/></em> <em> Holding on<br/></em> <em> The days drag on<br/></em> <em> Stupid girl,<br/></em> <em> I should have known, I should have known </em></p><p>“<em> ♫ </em> <em> That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale<br/></em> <em> I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,<br/></em> <em> Lead her up the stairwell<br/></em> <em> This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,<br/></em> <em> I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<br/></em> <em> Now it's too late for you<br/></em> <em> And your white horse, to come around </em></p><p>“<em> ♫ </em> <em> Maybe I was naive,<br/></em> <em> Got lost in your eyes<br/></em> <em> And never really had a chance<br/></em> <em> My mistake I didn't know to be in love<br/></em> <em> You had to fight to have the upper hand<br/></em> <em> I had so many dreams<br/></em> <em> About you and me<br/></em> <em> Happy endings<br/></em> <em> Now I know </em></p><p>“<em> ♫ </em> <em> I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale<br/></em> <em> I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,<br/></em> <em> Lead her up the stairwell<br/></em> <em> This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,<br/></em> <em> I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<br/></em> <em> Now it's too late for you<br/></em> <em> And your white horse, to come around </em></p><p>“<em> ♫ </em> <em> And there you are on your knees,<br/></em> <em> Begging for forgiveness, begging for me<br/></em> <em> Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry </em></p><p>“<em> ♫ </em> <em> Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale<br/></em> <em> I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well<br/></em> <em> This is a big world, that was a small town<br/></em> <em> There in my rear view mirror disappearing now<br/></em> <em> And it's too late for you and your white horse<br/></em> <em> Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now </em></p><p>“<em> ♫ </em> <em> Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa<br/></em> <em> Try and catch me now<br/></em> <em> Oh, it's too late<br/></em> <em> To catch me now </em>♫” Catarina finished singing, and opened her eyes that she hadn’t realised were shut.</p><p>She opened her unique blue eyes that Emmeline had inherited, to see a very familiar pair of green eyes staring at her from by the doors to the area. Except, they weren’t as familiar as she’d thought at first glance. They weren’t Adelaide’s eyes. They weren’t <em> his </em>eyes. He hadn’t shown at the place that had gotten him fame.</p><p>“It’s a yes from me.” A judge said, echoed by the other judges.</p><p>Catarina had made it past auditions. She had to tell Lucas and the girls that she’d made it.</p><p>She had to tell them she wouldn’t be home for a while. Luckily Catarina had been prepared for this, and had already packed a few things to have with her during X-Factor if she had made it past auditions. Adelaide and Emmeline were used to being babysat by Lucas while Catarina was busy, and their dysfunctional family somehow made it work.</p><p>The 19-yr-old single mother smiled and left after thanking the judges, and quickly made her way to her car. She had to make sure Lucas had enough food for him and the twins, and she had to make sure that he wouldn’t accidentally give Adelaide any strawberries because she was allergic. She also had to make sure he didn’t give Emmeline any bananas because she was allergic to those.</p><p>Catarina sighed softly as she started her car, the engine purring but not as nicely as her old car had. She began driving back to the flat she shared with Lucas and the twins, feeling the hole in her heart where <em> he </em> had been ache just a little bit from his absence. She wanted to believe that it wouldn’t matter if he found out about their twins, but the truth was everything would change if he found out.</p><p>If he found out, he’d feel even worse about how management forced him to break up with her when they were sixteen. He’d feel even worse about the complete radio silence between them. Catarina couldn’t let him find out about Adelaide and Emmeline, it might destroy him further if he knew what management had taken from him. He already felt terrible for being forced to leave when she needed him.</p><p>Besides, Catarina was too occupied with what was less than a month from now to deal with her guilt at not telling him about her daughters.</p><p>Emmeline and Adelaide were turning 3, and Catarina had promised them a party with more than just the twins, Lucas, and her. She hoped she wouldn't have to call Anne, Des, or Gemma, because then Harry would know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Harry found out what management had stolen from him, it might destroy him. No, it wasn’t a case of <em> might </em> destroy Harry; it would completely <em> obliterate </em> him to know he had two little girls who didn’t know him at all. It was better he didn’t know at all, than to find out now and know that Catarina hadn’t tried to contact him to tell him about their daughters. No, no their daughters. <em> Her </em> daughters. Adelaide and Emmeline couldn't be <em> their </em> daughters until after Harry knew about them.</p><p>“Rina, how’re things going?” Lucas asked over the phone, and Catarina smiled softly.</p><p>“I got through auditions.” She said proudly, and could practically <em> hear </em> Lucas’ grin as he processed what she’d said.</p><p>“That’s awesome sis!” Lucas said, and she heard Adelaide in the background start to squeal as she realised who exactly was on the phone.</p><p>“Can we switch to videochat? I know you have the laptop, and I have my tablet. I want Emmie to be able to be part of the conversation too.” Catalina asked, and her brother agreed.</p><p>They switched to videochat, and Adelaide and Emmeline grinned as soon as they saw their mother.</p><p>
  <span>“Mummy!” Adelaide grinned as she saw her mother, and Catarina smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi Addie. Have you and Emmie been good for uncle Lucas?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Catarina signed while speaking, and her daughters smiled brighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>They have been behaving for the most part. The only problems I have had with either have been because Emmie wasn’t looking at me when I needed her attention.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucas signed behind the two toddlers, and Catarina smiled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mummy, we visit soon?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Emmeline asked, her blue eyes droopy like she’d recently woken up from a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. I will ask if you can visit this week, and we will play together.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Catarina smiled, and her daughters cheered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>